Behave
by Justforfun28
Summary: Jane only had one rule...can Maura follow it? Characters are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

"No, Maura, I'm not going" the dark haired detective said, flopping down on the couch. "You heard them earlier - they aren't going to let this go.I knew going undercover at Merch was a bad idea."

"Jane, they know it was just for work. I'm positive that they won't mention it" Maura gently tugged on the detective's hand attempting to convince her. Jane just looked at her pointedly knowing full well that the men she worked with were having way too much fun with the fact that the detective had been hit on by so many women.

"Ok, they probably will mention it but I'm sure the conversation will move on to something else quickly."

Taking a sip of her beer, the detective continued to stare at the M.E. hardly even blinking. Sighing softly, Maura dropped Jane's hand and sat down carefully next to her smoothing out her skirt, resigned to spending the evening in.

As Jane focused her attention again on the game playing on the large tv, Maura let her mind drift back to the night before. She had enjoyed helping Jane with her undercover assignment. If she were to be completely honest, she had noticed her friend staring at her barely covered bosom several times over the course of the night. Each time caused an anxious fluttering in her chest and raised goosebumps covering her pale skin. The M.E. looked down as she twisted her fingers together in a nervous gesture while she thought about her reaction to the detective's hot gaze. It was impossible to deny the attraction she felt for Jane, she was just unclear if her feelings were returned. Still, those looks…

Jane bit back a groan as she peaked a glance at the doctor. Taking her quiet contemplation for disappointment, Jane knew she wouldn't be able to fully relax until she was able to see a smile back on her friend's face. "Maura, do you really want to go?"

Looking up in surprise, she met the detective's eyes. "I do, Jane. Normally I wouldn't care so much but I felt really involved in this case and I would like to celebrate with the rest of the team."

Sighing loudly, Jane threw herself back against the couch. "Do you promise not to be a part of their little 'make fun of Jane' part of the night?" Smiling, Maura clapped her hands and stood up to get Jane's jacket "Absolutely, Jane! I promise!"

"How do I know I can trust that promise?" she reluctantly stood and took the jacket, sliding it on.

A hurt look came over the doctor's face until she looked up and saw the sparkle of humor in the detective's eyes. "You mean my word isn't enough?" She smirked at the brunette, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Nope, not this time Dr. Isles. I'm going to need a little more than just your word"

Slipping her arms into her own coat, Maura pulled her golden curls to the side to avoid being caught beneath the fine fabric. Tilting her head slightly, she looked at the brunette in contemplation. "What would you like, Jane? An agreed upon penalty if I succumb to the juvenile behavior of your partners?"

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed extending one long leather clad arm in her direction and pointing at her. "That is exactly what I want!"

"Fine, Jane" the doctor smiled up at her "whatever you say."

Smiling widely, Jane grabbed the keys and opened the door letting her palm skim over her friends shapely hip, fingertips just brushing over the curve of her perfect derriere . "It's a deal then. If you act childish tonight then I bend you over my knee and give you the spanking you deserve. Let's go, Dr. Isles, I'm driving." she left a stunned and now slightly aroused M.E. in her wake as she sauntered out of the house.

"Wait! What? Jane...wait!" Maura followed closely behind.

The discussion continued in the car to no avail. Jane wasn't to be budged an inch. Her argument was firmly set in the idea that "If you keep your word, you have nothing to worry about". The doctor even offered Red Sox box tickets, but the detective was adament that the punishment fit the crime. Finally Maura had agreed just to end the discussion so that they could meet Korsak and Frost where they waited inside the Dirty Robber. She very rarely joined in their teasing anyway and was confident she could refrain from it this evening too. The doctor was also fairly sure that the detective was merely teasing her and would never actually follow through. Just to be safe, she was determined to defend Jane as much as possible.

Jane had been correct in her assumption of the entertainment for the evening. She was taking all of the teasing in stride and was appreciative that Maura was being so good trying to stick up for her and attempting to change the topic, but the men were not having it. The doctor was on her third glass of wine when the conversation turned to the outfit Maura had been wearing.

"Damn, Doc. You looked amazing" Frost shook his head and winked at her.

Jane nearly growled as she dropped a hand to Maura's thigh and squeezed it possessively. "Mind your manners, Frost." The doctor jumped as those fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. It wasn't the first time Jane had touched her since they arrived. Maura swallowed hard as arousal washed over her again. Something was changing between the two friends and she felt both anxious and terrified of the possibilities. Gathering her composure, she turned and beamed at her detective for defending her honor.

"C'mon Janie..you had to notice how amazing she looked in that getup" Korsack smiled as he peered at her over his beer.

"What getup? All I saw was a coworker doing her job really well."

Maybe it was the alcohol or the warm hand tracing patterns on her thigh, or the increased sexual tension that was making her dizzy and clouding her thoughts but Maura found herself snorting at Jane's comment. Yes...snorting. Giggling, Maura looked around the table as the men chuckled at the noise she had made. Confused by the unexpected and unladylike sound coming from the doctor, the detectives head spun her way as Maura continued. "She definitely noticed the outfit or at least the lack of it. Her gaze was focused so low that I was afraid I would fall over if I were to bend down any further to meet her eyes."

Beer lifted halfway to her mouth Jane froze, stunned by what she had just heard. Recovering quickly, she turned and stared at the doctor. Catching and holding her gaze, she smirked as she slowly brought the bottle to her lips and took a small drink.

"What was that, Dr Isles?" she gloated as she raised one dark eyebrow. "Care to repeat what you just said?"

The men, who had been laughing, sobered up a little and looked on with confusion as Maura's eyes widened and her smile disappeared. They watched with concern as she became very pale before a dark flush worked its way up her creamy white skin. Suddenly the air felt very heavy and charged, almost as if it were pulsating between them. Stunned by her own actions, the doctor was at a loss for words. "Uh..I only meant that.."

"Oh no, Dr. Isles, I think we all know what you meant." Jane smiled smugly, her eyes a much darker shade than normal. She kept her gaze on Maura as she moved to the edge of the bench seat they shared. "I'll be right back. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Sliding out of the booth, the detective winked at Maura before she made her way to the restroom.

"Maura, are you ok? You don't look so good." Korsak asked with a concerned look

Focusing back on the men, Maura smiled sweetly. "I am fine. Thank you, Vincent. I just think I've maybe had a bit too much wine. I think I'm going to call it an evening. Would one of you please give Jane my apologies and make sure she gets home ok?"

Korsak and Frost looked at each other in confusion before nodding. Watching the Doctor leave, Korsak shook his head. "What is going on with those two tonight?" Frost elbowed him and pointed to where Jane was following just a few steps behind the doctor. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is I don't think it's over".

Maura slid the key into the driver side door just as two hands braced themselves on either side of her and hips pressed into hers. Before she had time to react, a very familiar husky voice whispered right near her ear "Going somewhere?"

"Jane! You startled me!" Maura stepped forward and spun around finding herself face to face with a darkly suspicious detective. Her heart was beating against her ribcage as Jane stared her down. Moving her hand down the doctor's arm, she wrapped her fingers around a curvy hip. Pulling Maura tightly against her, she brushed the swell of the doctor's backside as she grasped the keys and unlocked the door. Pulling the keys free, she slid them into her pocket and moved to hold the doctors hips with both hands. Taking a half step back letting her hot gaze sweep down the doctor's body, lingering on the visible cleavage and again on smooth thighs. Maura shivered and bit back a moan at the erotic look in the detective's eyes. "Jane" she whispered as her best friend pressed their bodies together and buried her face in the soft curls below the doctor's ear. Nuzzling in closer, Jane bit gently on a soft earlobe. "You wouldn't be trying to run away from me, now would you?" The M.E. swallowed hard as heat rushed through her and seemed to pool between her legs. "Because I believe I owe you a spanking, little girl". Jane pinched her firm backside playfully before pulling the door open. Maura didn't even try to hide her whimper as she slid into the car, catching sight of the wicked smile adorning the detective's gorgeous face.

* * *

Continue...?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for all of the great reviews! They keep me wanting to write more :)_**

* * *

The drive was quiet as both women were lost in their own thoughts. Maura was both nervous and ...excited? Yes, she thought excited may be the appropriate word. Jane had been different tonight, as if she had lost all of her reserve and was ready to take their friendship a step or two further. Nothing would make Maura happier. She had been waiting for Jane for a very long time. Surely she wouldn't really spank her...right? Maura had never in her life received a spanking and was not really looking forward to one now. At least not the pain part. Jane's hands on her backside though was a whole other thing. She bit her lip as the vision in her head of her across Jane's lap, bum in the air, as the detective palmed her soft flesh through the thin skirt she was wearing. Shifting in her seat as her arousal built she gasped when a hand landed on her bare thigh.

It wasn't long into the trip when Maura realized why Jane had let her drive. She was fairly certain it was a safety hazard to have the detective's intense gaze on her as a scarred hand slowly inched higher and higher up her bare thigh, drawing circles as it went. The doctors breathing was short and erratic as she struggled to maintain her focus on the road. Jane's absolute silence was unnerving and was adding to the thick tension within the vehicle.

Jane had no plan, none whatsoever. All she knew was that her core was pulsating with desire and hot need filled her veins. She had thought often about touching the beautiful doctor. Had entertained thoughts of what she would do if she had the chance. She couldn't believe that she had somehow teased her way into this current situation. Because she had in fact been teasing, mostly..until she saw the doctor's eyes darken and her skin flush. It didn't take any great detective skills to know that Maura had become aroused at the idea of Jane spanking that very firm and shapely backside of hers. Jane couldn't unsee that and it seemed to have flipped a switch within her. What before had been merely a secret fantasy had instantly become a possibility with one glance of hazel eyes clouded with lust.

Her arousal increased as the M.E. shifted under her wandering hand, at first squeezing pale thighs together before parting them a little further giving Jane more access. There was no mistaking the quiet little gasps and the trembling of her skin as Jane's curious fingers slowly explored the new skin.

Maura's knuckles were white as they grasped the steering wheel. She struggled to keep her eyes open as Jane nuzzled in closer to her. She bit back a moan as a small gush of warm fluid soaked those panties and a sex filled voice whispered in her ear. "Hey Maur?"

Fighting for control, the doctor gasped as sharp teeth bit into a tender earlobe. Finding herself unable to form actual words, she only managed a small hum in response.

Smiling wickedly as she felt a shudder wrack the blondes small frame, Jane swirled her tongue over a spot just under the doctor's ear. "Maura, I'm so hungry"

Not bothering to hide her groan this time, Maura felt another gush of fluid wet her thighs and was momentarily thankful that the detective's hand had slid back towards her knee. It was embarrassing how aroused she already was. She had never experienced desire this strong before. Jane hadn't even touched her intimately, hadn't even kissed her, and she was so very close to cumming right there in her car. She was torn between abandoning all pretenses of control and being completely mortified at the thought of the detective discovering how absolutely soaked she was.

"Oh god, Jane, me too" She gasped.

Hiding her grin in honey blonde curls, Jane gently kissed her cheek before withdrawing completely into her own space, smoothing the doctor's skirt back down, her heart racing at the moisture she had felt on those creamy thighs.

Reaching back over to grasp one of Maura's hands, she threaded their fingers together and pulled them into her lap. "Thought so. Want to order takeout when we get back to my apartment? We left the Dirty Robber before we had a chance to eat."

Utterly confused, Maura just stared at the detective not even noticing that the light they had stopped at was now green. Jane grinned wickedly making her deep dimple visible before softly laughing when the doctor jumped as the car behind them honked. She turned back to the road just as Jane lifted their clasped hands to her lips, kissing the back of Maura's fingers before inserting her own index finger into her mouth and sucking lightly, moaning at the taste of the wetness that apparently had reached her.

Moments later, cheeks stained a deep burning red, Maura pulled into a parking spot near Jane's building.

As soon as Maura had shut off the car, Jane reached over and took the keys. "Wouldn't want you to think about running again" She winked at her before climbing out of the passenger seat and going around to open the doctor's door. "C'mon, let's go in and get comfortable. I can't wait to get out of these clothes." The detective grinned teasingly as she fluttered her eyelashes at her while guiding her towards her apartment.

The doctor's heart was still racing as she followed the detective up the stairs to her door. Dear God, a seductive Jane Rizzoli was lethal.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against a firm body. She could feel Jane's body heat through the thin layer of the shirt and shorts the detective had lent her. The doctor's eyes closed as she leaned into the warmth, resting her hands over a muscular forearm. Jane swept blonde curls to one side as she bent in closer. "You smell so good, Maur. Everytime I get a whiff of this scent, it makes me a little crazy." she brushed her lips against the tender skin over her pulse point loving the gasp that came from the doctor. Releasing her, she reached around her to grab a third slice of pizza. "Hey do you want to watch a movie or something?" she called as she made her way to the couch and flopped down.

It took Maura a moment to tamp down on her irritation. Jane had been touching her off and on like that all night. Awakening the desire thrumming through her veins with a kiss or touch and then walking away a moment later. The doctor was getting beyond frustrated and was considering either forcing the issue or leaving to spend the evening in her own empty but peaceful home. It wasn't that she wanted the touching to stop, she just couldn't take much more of the teasing. Huffing loudly she placed her full glass of wine on the coffee table before stepping over where Jane's legs were stretched out in an attempt to reach the recliner on the other side of the room. She couldn't help but squeal a little when a scarred hand reached out, grasping her wrist, and yanked her down into the detective's lap.

Maura soon found herself with her back pressed tightly against the detective's chest, her legs straddling long and lean thighs. She gripped on to muscular forearms where they wrapped snug underneath her breasts.

"Hi there" Jane whispered, kissing her neck.

The doctor couldn't help but groan as her lips traveled down to her shoulder.

"Are you ready, Maur?"

Relief rushing over her, all she could do was gasp out a desperate "Yes! Please Jane!"

Chuckling softly as one hand found a smooth thigh, "Begging for a spanking? Dr. Isles, I'm shocked."

What? No..that's not what…. The doctor went stiff as a blush worked its way up her body. "A spanking? Really, Jane?"

"That was the deal, Maura. Are you backing out?"

Reluctant to answer the question, she folded her hands in her lap she twisted the ring on her finger, her gaze lowered. "I've...well, I've never been spanked in my life. I must admit I'm nervous and a little afraid."

It was adorable the way the usually formidable Dr. Isles now looked like a scared little girl. Jane smiled indulgently at her before cupping her cheek in her palm. "You don't need to be nervous. Do you trust me?"

Hazel eyes met dark chocolate sparkling ones for a long searching moment before dropping again. "I trust you, Jane. I'm just not sure why you are adamant about this. I had thought you were kidding. I didn't think you actually would want to hurt me."

Heart clenching at the doctor's words, The detective's thumb continued brushing across her cheekbone. "I don't want to hurt you, Maura. I want to make you feel good. Haven't you ever mixed pain and pleasure?" Leaning closer, she bit at that enticing earlobe again and gave it a little tug. Gasping, the doctor arched her neck to give Jane more access. Her eyelids fluttered and closed again as she focused on the sensation of Jane's lips moving over her skin, leaving little love bites along the way. She bit back a moan as a clever hand found its way under the borrowed tshirt and pressed against bare skin. "Do you know how much I want you, Maur? How long I've held off doing this? Touching you like this?" A palm moved up to cover a full breast and Jane groaned loudly when she found the doctor wasn't wearing a bra. The blonde whimpered when fingers circled her areola, brushing against the skin and feeling it tighten into a hard peak.

The detective slid both hands down to pale thighs, parting them further and dragging the doctor impossibly closer. Grasping the hem of the M.E.'s shirt, she pulled it over her head then quickly covered both breast with her hands. Maura melted into her as she circled each tight nub. "I've always found that this feels really nice." She brushed each nipple a few times, smiling when the doctor ground her ass into her in response. "But this, Maur, this is what puts me over the edge" Pinching each nub smartly, she gave them a firm tug as she bit the taut skin over her pulse point.

Whimpering, Maura arched into her hands. She could feel the heat rushing through her and gushing out of her very core. It had been such a build up and she was so wet, the doctor knew that if Jane continued she would not last long.

Jane groaned as she felt the heat of Maura's arousal on her thighs. Her heart was racing and she couldn't believe this was actually happening. The doctor's breasts fit into her hands perfectly, long fingers nearly covering each ample mound. The detective's mouth watered at the thought of wrapping her lips around those beautiful dusky pink tips.

Maura was rocking against muscled hardened thighs as Jane's fingers continued to worry her breasts. She needed the detective to touch her, needed her inside of her. She needed her lips, tongue and those wicked fingers to touch every inch of her. Maura moaned again as her hands moved to cover Jane's before pulling one down to rest over her shorts. "Please, Jane. Please touch me" she whimpered.

The detective's own shorts were soaked by this point. She swallowed hard as the doctor dragged her hand over taut abdominal muscles that rippled with the movement. She gasped as her fingers were pressed firmly against damp shorts, but didn't hesitate to move them back and forth feeling Maura's swollen clit through the thin fabric. She bit her lip at the feeling of the moisture that kept gathering as she kept up a steady rhythm until the doctor was mewling incoherently. Jane couldn't believe the heat pouring off of the M.E. as she moved against her. She knew that when she was finally able to sink her fingers into that delicious wet heat that it was going to surpass anything she could imagine. She almost reluctantly removed her fingers, curling her thumbs into the waistband of the doctor's shorts. "Ready, Maur? Stand up and let me see you." her husky voice even deeper when filled with desire.

Whimpering at the separation, especially before she could reach her climax, it took a moment for her to understand what Jane was requesting and another moment past that for her legs to stop shaking enough for the doctor to stand. Bracing herself on the detective's shoulders, she got her balance before taking a step back. Not breaking eye contact, she lowered her shorts enough to step out of them, taking her panties with them. She just stood there for a long moment as a dark and intense gaze swept over her, lingering as it went. Jane's eyes were nearly black with lust when they returned to meet hers. "You are so beautiful" her voice was reverent as she took in the full and perfect breasts, tone and fit body and the neatly trimmed honey blonde curls that hid her womanhood from her sight. Jane ached to grasp those hips and pull them towards her so she could feel those nipples on her tongue and let her fingers explore the hidden moist heat down below. She reached for her, just as Maura sank to her knees beside her.

"I'm almost ready, Jane, I just need one thing first."

Tucking a strand of golden hair behind Maura's ear, she smiled at her over the pulsating beat of her own heart, nodding for her to continue.

Maura wrapped her arms around the detective's neck, pulling her down and finally claiming her mouth in a kiss. It was tentative for about 5 seconds before they both pushed for it to go deeper. Lips met and parted, tongues stroked, and heart rates soared as they both shared their first taste of each other. Jane couldn't help but cup those amazing breasts again, kneading their fullness before pinching and pulling at each tip. The doctor gasped and pulled back, lifting the detective's hands and kissing them before letting them drop back down. Giving Jane one last quick kiss, she stretched over her lap, backside raised and waiting.

This woman was going to be the death of her, the brunette thought as she ran her hands over the blonde's firm and pert backside. She wasn't going to spank her enough to really hurt, just sting a little. Just enough sting to turn that delectable ass a beautiful shade of pink, the only shade of pink Jane loved.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Flashbacks are in bold italics. Let me know what you think! Reviews welcome and appreciated!**_

* * *

Maura shifted in her chair as she flipped another page in the file. She laid her pen down and sighed with frustration. How could she possible act like this was just another regular work day after what had happened the night before? Squirming in her seat, she tried to feel any remnant of the spanking she had received. She was surprised by how erotic it was to feel Jane's palm strike her pale and sensitive skin. Just the memory of it was making her shift with need trying desperately to feel any lingering soreness but the detective had been careful...maybe too careful.

 _ **Maura braced herself for the first blow to fall on her sensitive backside but was surprised when Jane's hand came down to smooth over her skin once more. Her fingers scratched lightly down the pale skin before tracing the crease where her backside met her thighs. She felt her gently part her legs a little and Maura sighed with anticipation as she traced patterns on her skin just an inch or so from her wet core that pulsated with need for the detective. She held her breath in anticipation as her touch ventured closer until it brushed against full folds flushed with desire. Maura whimpered when the touch disappeared and then squealed when it came back in the form of a firm slap. It felt as if Jane had managed to cover nearly her entire rear end with one palm. She had barely felt the sting before those clever fingers were back at her center, running over her slit and dipping into her opening. She arched into the touch as Jane entered her with one finger before withdrawing and entering her again even deeper. She nearly cried when again the touch was withdrawn and another stinging slap landed across her backside prompting a gush of hot arousal to coat her thighs. Writhing on top of the detective's knees her eyes rolled back in her head as one hand moved to tease her taut nipple at the same time two fingers stretched and filled her, disappearing just before another smack landed. It hadn't taken long before the M.E. had completely fallen apart and lost herself in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. Afterwards, curled up in Jane's arms, she couldn't help but fall asleep more satiated than she had ever been before.**_

The M.E. had little explanation at all for the intense way her pulse accelerated at the thought of being draped across those muscular thighs again, finding herself at the mercy of her gorgeous best friend or how just the memory of the combination of pain and pleasure made her core ache with need. It was a new concept for her that she hadn't yet reconciled with past experiences or knowledge. It definitely warranted further research.

Jane rested against the door frame of the M.E.'s office watching the doctor complete her filing. The night before had been intense and she had loved every minute of it. She had a busy morning but it hadn't stopped her thoughts from drifting to images of what they had shared and the new change in their relationship.

 _ **Slipping her fingers deep into the M.E. she moaned as she felt how hot and soaked she was. "Maur, you're so wet". She nearly came herself when the doctor arched against her touch. She quickly became addicted to the sounds the naked blonde was making as Jane alternated between thrusting deep into her tight and pulsating center and making her skin a glorious shade of pink. She loved pumping into her until the pinkness of her handprint was nearly gone before pulling out and marking her again. Rolling a taut nipple between her fingers, she pulled and twisted, claiming as much of her as she could before the doctor went completely stiff before bonelessly collapsing in her lap. Gathering her up in her arms, she had lovingly soothed and caressed her. Dropping a tender kiss on her lips, she snuggled down onto the couch with that head of beautiful blonde curls against her chest. She had intended to eventually make it to the bedroom and possibly continue what they had started but it had been a long day and she found she was content to just hold the M.E. while she too drifted off to sleep.**_

Her biggest regret beyond not getting to taste every inch of creamy skin, was that there hadn't been time this morning to continue or even to talk. A few deep kisses were all that time had allowed as they both rushed to get to work after waking late. Not able to wait a moment longer without touching the doctor, Jane stepped into the room and shut the door.

Lost in her thoughts and standing with her back to the door, Maura didn't hear the sound of footsteps drawing near, her door quietly closing and the lock being turned. Placing the last file into it's assigned place, she had just closed the top drawer of the filing cabinet when she found herself trapped between long and muscular arms that bracketed her on either side.

A deep and familiar husky voice murmured in her ear "Hello there, Dr. Isles. Have you been a good girl today?" Moaning softly, she relished the warm flow of arousal that rushed through her as she allowed her body to melt into the one pressed against her. The fantasy she had been immersed in mingled with reality as she turned her head just enough to make eye contact, she let her half closed eyes sweep over the face that had occupied nearly every waking moment of that day. Finding she had absolutely no words for a change, she instead slowly leaned closer and seductively pressed her parted lips against those of the detective.

Even though Jane had a much more intimate knowledge of the doctors body after the night before, she was stunned by the immediate response of the gorgeous blonde. The detective found herself lost in a kiss that was full of heat and want while caught in the intense gaze of normally hazel eyes that now appeared dark and green. Unable to look away, she kept her eyes open as the doctors tongue slipped past her lips to stroke against her own. Every cell in her body was pulsing with desire as she felt the M.E. push herself back to grind into her.

Maura's hand curved around the back of her neck to tangle in the dark curls there, forcing those lips just a little closer so she could fully explore the wet heat of the detective's mouth. She held her in place as she turned towards her, pressing forward until there was no space between them. Running her other hand down the brunette's sides, she grasped a handful of her shirt right above her buckle pulling her even tighter against her pelvis.

Jane's eyes slammed shut as she became overwhelmed by sensation after sensation. Her knees were getting weak at the complete and unexpected assault on her senses. She had been foolish to think she would come down here and tease the doctor a little and walk away unscathed.

Finally breaking the kiss, Maura kissed along her jawline before pressing their cheeks together. "Jaannneee" she moaned breathlessly before nipping her earlobe lightly "I've been very, very bad today"

Her entire body seemed to clench with need as the M.E. wantonly grinded up against her. She swallowed thickly not even fully realizing that she had subconsciously pulled away slightly to encourage that hot mouth to explore the length of her neck. Fighting for some kind of control or composure, she forced herself to concentrate on her words. Even then she struggled with a response. "Y...You have?"

"Mmmm...so bad. I need...you….to ...punish me, Jane. Please….make me...be….your good girl." Maura breathlessly panted out in between kisses.

"Oh...damn, Maur" Jane's eyes frantically searched the room for..something. A surface….an escape...something. Those thoughts quickly evaporated when petite hands slid down to her hips, yanking her even closer as the doctor moved to straddle one of her thighs. As their lips collided together once more, the detective was once again lost to the doctors needs.

A sharp rap on the door, caused the two to spring apart. "Dr. Isles? I have those reports you requested" Susie Chang called through the door.

Eyes, wide with shock but still dark with need, looked frantically at the detective who motioned for her to calm down and breathe. Taking a few deep breaths, the M.E. cleared her throat before answering. "Thank you, Susie. If you could put those on the table in autopsy, I will review them when I am finished in here. You may leave for lunch" Smoothing her skirt down with trembling hands, she waited for her answer.

"Thank you, Dr. Isles. I will see you in one hour"

Listening to her footsteps move away from the door, the two stared at each other for a moment. Taking a step closer, Jane grasped her by her elbows "Are you ok?"

Letting out a shaky humorless laugh, the doctor shook her head. "What have you done to me?" she questioned in wonderment. "I nearly attacked you in my office. I am at work! I have never acted more unprofessional than I have today"

"Maur, its ok! We stopped, no one knows, and you are allowed to be human. It's ok"

"I don't think you understand, Jane" She said pulling away and walking to her desk.

Dread flooded the detective at her words. Had she let this go to far? Was she in the process of pushing her best friend past her breaking point? Was this the end? Going against her very nature but needing to fix this, Jane pushed long fingers through her dark curls as she went to sit on the edge of the the doctors desk. "Tell me then, Maura. Talk to me and we can work this out together. Whatever you need, we will do. Anything"

Maura's was still trying to calm her racing heart as she tilted her head and regarded her friend for a moment. Weighing the need to speak the absolute truth against the need to not scare Jane in to running was overwhelming and difficult for her at times. Sometimes her naivety with social clues worked in her favor and sometimes they didn't which did not help matters any. Deciding to take a chance and trust the detective, she gave a slight nod.

"Ok then. What we did last night…"

Jane hung her head waiting for the recriminations and regrets to come but was surprised when the M.E. continued.

"I need it to last longer". Seeing the look of confusion on the detective's face when she looked up, she hurried to continue. "I know it may sound odd or inappropriate, Jane, but I want to feel it longer than an hour after. I want to feel it the next day. I want that reminder. I think that if you hadn't gone so easy on me, I wouldn't feel so empty and off balance today and would be able to focus better." Disoriented by Jane's blank stare, she stood gently and grasped her shoulders "Jane, do you understand what I am saying?"

Blinking, she cleared her eyes and focused on the doctor. "Are you saying….you want to continue this but you would like me to ...spank you..more?" she asked, doubt lacing her voice.

"I'm saying that when you spank me, I need you to spank harder." Maura nodded firmly as if to solidify her statement. "Is that ok, Jane? Could you do that for me?"

Not quite knowing what to say, she let it sink in for a moment before a smug grin made its way slowly across her face. "That's what this has all been about?"

Smiling back at her, Maura nodded again.

"Dr. Isles, you have been bad" Jane's voice was deeper and huskier again as she grasped the doctor's hips and pulled her between her spread legs. The shudder that went through the M.E.'s body did not escape her notice and she let out a wicked chuckle as she kissed the doctor's neck, biting down gently. "Sitting in your office all day thinking of all the naughty things you would like me to do to you. Is that any way for the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts to behave?" Sliding her palms down to grasp the tightness of that lovely backside, Jane squeezed it roughly watching the doctor's pupils turn dark.

Goosebumps rose on the blonde's skin at the anticipation and she whimpered. "You don't want me to spank you here though, Maur. Someone could hear" she whispered in her ear making the doctor whimper again more loudly. "But I think I know what could help you until then...if you want to try" She walked backwards toward the ensuite bathroom, pulling the doctor along with her. Fumbling only briefly she managed to maneuver them into the room before closing the door and facing the mirror. Turning her lover around she pressed up behind her as she reached to slowly unbutton her blouse. "I ran out on my break and picked you up a little something I thought we could try" she said, meeting the M.E.'s intense gaze in the mirror.

Maura watched in fascination as the detective kissed and sucked at her neck as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it free from her skirt. She moaned when those long fingers and strong hands covered her breasts and kneaded them through the thin silk of her barely there lavender lace bra. Jane smiled at her in the mirror as she gently pulled down the straps until her full breasts were completely visible. Maura closed her eyes and began to tremble as the detective circled her areolas being careful to avoid the tight buds. Grasping at the muscular thighs helping to brace her up, the doctor moaned loudly, thankful for the double locked doors standing between them and the rest of the world.

She nearly came undone when the detetive firmly pinched both nipples at the same time before pulling and twisting them. Heat and moisture filled her core and she writhed against the body that held her. Jane continued with the glorious torment until her nipples were flushed red and distended.

"Ok, Dr. Isles, this may pinch a little" She bit down on her collarbone at the same moment that something cold and sharp came down on a sensitive nipple. Maura gasped and arched into the slight pain. Her eyes flew open and met Jane's in the mirror just as a matching u-clamp encircled her other nipple. Groaning with the sensations, she nearly came right then.

"Jane!" her fingernails dug into taut thighs until the pain subsided. "Mmmm" she moaned deliciously as the detective flicked her nipples again.

"Do you like them, Maura?" her voice was so husky that the doctor barely recognized it. Meeting her gaze in the mirror again, she gasped at the blackness of her pupils. "Yes" she whimpered before burying her hand in dark curls and her face into the curve of the brunettes neck. "Thank you".

Checking to make sure they weren't too tight, she dropped a kiss on her head. "No, doctor, thank you. You are going to eat lunch in the cafe today and you are going to wear these nipple clamps until the end of your lunch just like the naughty girl you are, understand?" Smirking when the doctor nodded, she fondled them for a moment longer before adjusting her bra over them and re-buttoning her blouse.

Gazing at the flushed skin and dazed eyes of the M.E. in the mirror, Jane's own need that had been pulsing hard through her veins roared louder. Running her hands down shaking thighs until she reached the edge of the doctors skirts, she slowly slid it up uncovering creamy thighs dewy with desire. The detective moaned when her fingers reached drenched lace that she desperately wanted to rip away. Groaning and glancing down when her phone vibrated she quickly read the incoming text message knowing duty called. She mentally debated what to do as Maura's needy eyes flew to hers. Leave her beautiful best friend wanting? or satiated? It was a tough choice….

Flipping her phone open with one hand she quickly called her partner

"What have you got, Frost?" Listening quietly she continued to hold the M.E. against her, one hand running up and down her bare thigh. "I will be there in 10 minutes" she said hanging up. Dark eyes met hazel ones in the mirror as Jane put the phone in her pocket then slipped her fingers underneath the wet fabric covering the doctor's mound. Maura's panted, as fingers brushed her hard and aching clit, then moaned when her panties were pulled down around her thighs.

Sliding her fingers back up to play in the wet heat of her folds, Jane nuzzled in closer. "Look at me" she demanded. The blonde struggled to open her eyes but met the detective's dark gaze in the mirror. Continuing to stroke over her sensitive skin, Jane whispered huskily into her ear "Here is what is going to happen, Maur". One finger circled her opening "You are going to take these clamps home with you. Then tonight, after work, I want you to go to my apartment." One finger dipped inside as the M.E. whimpered and attempted to grind down. Pinching her clit hard, she smirked when the doctor cried out. "Pay attention" Maura's head fell back against the detective's shoulder. "Are you paying attention?" she asked entering her again this time with two fingers. The doctor struggled to control her muscles but managed to nod. Smirking, Jane continued. "Unless we get a call, I will be home at 6" She let her thumb press against her hardened bundle of nerves as she continued to thrust into her tight channel. Maura bit her lip to smother her own cries.

"I want you there waiting on me, wearing only the clamps. Do you understand?" The M.E. shook her head again, desperately riding the detective's hand.

Jane smiled wickedly "Repeat it back to me and I will let you cum"

Maura whimpered plaintively as the fingers between her legs slowed. Trying desperately to focus on something other than the orgasm building inside her, she finally managed to gasp out "Your apartment...6...clamps...naked"

"Such a good girl, Maur" Jane praised, cupping a full breast and thumbing the clamp back and forth. Waiting for the doctor to arch into the pain, she thrust three fingers deep inside her, careful to let her palm grind against her needy clit. "Jane!" She clung to the detective as the intense orgasm ripped through her. Jane mentally cataloged every single sound the doctor made as the pleasure washed over her, smug that she caused all of them. The brunette wrapped an arm tightly around her to hold her up as she carefully licked every drop of her essence off of her fingers while the doctor watched with bleary, passion filled eyes.

Waiting until the M.E. could stand on her own with her hands braced on the sink for support, the detective knelt down to remove her panties. "These I'm keeping" she smiled at her low moan and kissed her cheek as she help to smooth the doctor's skirt back down over her naked skin.

Still attempting to catch her breath, Maura turned and wrapped her arms around her. Pulling her in tight against her, she kissed her deeply. Finally taking a step back, the doctor smiled serenely up at her before biting her lip. "Jane? Can I request something for tonight?"

Tenderly tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, she returned the smile. "What is it?"

Looking down shyly for a moment before meeting her eyes, Maura said "I want to taste you. I want to make you cum"

Swallowing thickly as wetness soaked her own panties, Jane could only nod before kissing her quickly and walking out the door. "Tonight, Maur. Don't forget!"

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think! Reviews welcome and appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know - it's been a long time. I haven't forgotten, just been really busy. Hope this makes up for it...**_

* * *

It was five minutes until 6 and Maura was standing anxiously waiting in Jane's living room. She had done what Jane had demanded and replaced the clamps moments before but she was feeling some anxiety about waiting completely naked for the detective. She knew that the brunette's mother would often enter the detective's apartment without warning and sometimes so would Frankie or Tommy. Blushing hotly, Maura imagined her own embarrassment at being found wearing nothing but the nipple clamps by anyone but Jane. Unsure of herself, she toyed with the ends of the tie keeping her robe closed as she bit on her lip considering.

Firms steps sounded on the stairs outside the door and Maura's eyes widened. She wasn't scared but a thrill went through her at the thought of Jane walking in and seeing her there waiting as she had asked. Throwing all caution to the wind and praying it was the detective that entered, Maura dropped the robe on a nearby chair and, turning her back to the door, she waited with her hands clasped behind her. Her heart raced as she listened to a key turn the lock and the door open. She held her breath as the person who entered paused for a moment, leaving her completely exposed to anyone that might be walking by, before closing the door without making another sound. Her body tensed as they stood completely still. She lowered her eyes, listening intently for any sound, for a breath, for any movement. Instinctively she knew that it would increase the pleasure if she were to stand still until Jane came for her, she just hoped this was Jane. When she heard the familiar sounds of her detective removing her gun and badge and placing them on the counter, she let out a deep breath as anxiety turned to anticipation.

Jane smiled as her eyes roamed over the doctor. Pale and creamy skin sprinkled with freckles stretched over a well toned back and sloped down to where her clasped hands rested against her perfect ass, an ass that frequently drove the detective insane with need. Every cell in her body ached to wrap her arms around the M.E. where she patiently waited not moving. Jane intended to make her wait as she went about her usual routine but found that she couldn't leave her without touching her first. Slowly stepping up behind her, she brushed beautiful honey blonde curls away from her face, draping them over a bare shoulder as she gently placed a kiss against the curve of her neck.

Her husky voice sent a visible chill down the M.E.'s back as she whispered "Hello there, Dr. Isles. Have you been a good girl for me today?"

Maura's head dropped back to rest against Jane's shoulder as her blood rushed hotly to her pulsing core that was already desperate for attention. "Jane" was her only answer, spoken on a gasp, as the detective gently cupped her breasts with long fingers and fondled the nipple clamps. She flicked the clamps lightly enjoying the goosebumps that broke out all over the doctor's body at her touch. "I could really get use to coming home and finding you like this" she whispered as her mouth continued dropping kisses along the ridge of a shoulder. Maura shivered again as one of those clever hands abandoned her breast and made it's way over the smooth plane of her abdomen, past tight curls already slightly damp and pushed gently between her thighs.

"Open for me, Dr. Isles. Let me feel how wet you are." The doctor's legs nearly buckled as that husky voice murmured in her ear. Finding her balance, she shifted to give the detective better access to the source of her wetness. Moaning loudly as long fingers dipped down and stroked between her folds, Maura's hand flew forward to wrap around Jane's neck while the other reached down and grabbed her forearm. "Mmm...you are so naughty Dr. Isles. Standing naked in my living room and soaked with need." Whimpering, Maura couldn't help but lean into her as her fingers continues to play in her wetness. She was already embarrassingly close and Jane had just arrived.

She stumbled slightly when Jane's hands abruptly withdrew, only reappearing to help steady her for a moment. Maura opened her eyes, confusion and doubt evident in her gaze. Smiling, Jane dropped a kiss on her mouth. "I need to go shower really quick. Why don't you go sit by the bed and wait for me?"

Watching Jane walk towards the bedroom, Maura was stunned and confused. Was the detective not as equally turned on as she was? The M.E. knew that even though she considered herself to have higher than normal self control, she would have found it nearly impossible to walk away from their encounter of her own free will. What did it say when Jane Rizzoli, who was known to have less than normal self control, could so casually detach herself from the situation? Tears of embarrassment and self-loathing in her eyes, Maura reached down and removed the clamps. As she reached for her clothes to prepare to leave, she paused for a moment. Leaving was not what she wanted. Leaving now would make their whole relationship awkward and uncomfortable. Taking a few minutes to think it over, she knew what she really wanted was Jane and she wasn't leaving until either she had her or knew for a certainty that Jane was just not that into her.

Dropping her clothes, she walked silently into the bedroom and straight to the attached bathroom. Opening the shower door, she quickly slipped in behind the detective and wrapped her arms around all of that glorious bare skin.

Jane flashed her a dimpled smile over her shoulder "What took you so long, Maur? I was getting lonely in here" she winked at her. Kissing that giant smile, the doctor was more than relieved she hadn't left. Deciding that it was her turn to explore, she pressed the detective back against the wall and let her eyes roam over firms breasts, dark nipples standing tight and proud and ready for her mouth. "My turn, Jane" she murmured, watching as chocolate brown eyes turned as dark as night. Her fingers trailed down a taut body slippery with soap and water. Sliding her hand down the valley between her breasts, she let her fingers trail over the muscular lines of her abdomen before dipping down to play in the tiny strip of dark curls. Rubbing her fingers over the coarseness, she massaged the skin beneath the curls, listening and memorizing the catch of Jane's breath and each little whimper and moan that escaped her as she pressed lightly against her pubic bone. Bringing her hands back up to cup those perfect breasts, she gently kneaded their fullness never letting herself touch the straining nipples until the suds had been washed away. Finally lowering her mouth, she kissed a dark tip before sucking it gently into her mouth. She smiled as Jane groaned. Looking up into her intense gaze, she winked at her as she bit down.

The detective's head fell back against the tile, warm from the water, as sensations raced through her. Her fingers weaved their way through honey blonde hair as she drew Maura closer to her. The heat from the doctor's mouth on her nipple was weakening her knees and causing her pulse to race. She nearly collapsed when sharp teeth bit down, adding the tiniest bit of pain to her pleasure and sending a hot river of fluid to her core.

Maura bathed each nipple with her mouth and tongue, nipping and sucking until her detective was incoherent with need. Her head was back, chest flushed, and had been reduced to sounds rather than words as the M.E. lavished each breast with attention. When she was almost certain that Jane's legs wouldn't hold her much longer, Maura dropped to her knees, raining kisses along a muscular abdomen and burying her nose in dark curls. Jane couldn't help but whimper when the doctor slid a hand down the back of her right thigh and lifted it to rest over her shoulder, opening the detective up for her exploration.

Trying to find something to brace herself on as her legs trembled, Jane reached down to hold onto a pale shoulder as Maura stroked her softly with her tongue, moaning softly at the taste. Crying out, she nearly collapsed but the M.E. pressed an arm firmly against her abdomen to hold her up as she relentlessly continued licking and sucking every inch of the detective's folds.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Jane's hips bucked. Knowing the detective was close, Maura circled her opening before pushing her tongue in as far as it would go and stroking it along Jane's walls. "Oh, fuck..Maur!" Fluid flowed over the doctor's tongue and she lapped it up as fast as she could, not wanting to miss even a drop. She could feel the detective's walls tightening and quickly slid three fingers deep into the wet heat as she attached her mouth to a swollen clit. Pumping her fingers in and out a few times, she opened her eyes and watched as the beautiful woman in her arms rode out her orgasm before collapsing in her arms. Gathering her trembling and spent lover up, she dropped kisses all over her face as she reached to turn off the water. Covering them both with a nearby towel, she waited for her detective to recover.

* * *

 _ **How did I do? Any requests from here?**_


End file.
